Shared Interests (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Danny tries to avoid paperwork by sharing some fun wedding facts with Steve.


_Mari & Ilna—You two are da bomb. Thanks for all the laughs. And for bringing Gus and Boris into my life. I can't imagine life without them _

_Sandy—you're simply the best._

 _REAL Worlders—you are absolutely AWESOME and it's to my shame I'm so far behind on responding to reviews. I apologize (if I just a few more hours every day) and want to assure you again every single one is read and appreciated._

* * *

 **Shared Interests (1/1)**

 **Five-0 Headquarters**

 **Steve's Office**

 **4:45 P.M.**

"Did you know the concept of a wedding shower originated with a Danish maiden who fell in love with an impoverished miller?" Danny leaned back in his seat on the couch in Steve's office, feet on the coffee table, and looked at his partner expectantly.

It was a quiet Friday afternoon. With a string of good luck, not to mention good detective work, the team had managed to close multiple cases in the last 48 hours. Catherine, Chin and Kono had gone home about an hour earlier while Danny and Steve stayed behind, ostensibly to finish up the last bit of paperwork on their latest arrest.

Danny, quite predictably, got bored by the task very quickly and was distracted by an incoming email from Grace.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"Grace has been researching weddings like it's her job ever since Catherine asked her to co-maid of honor. She keeps sending me emails with all sorts of interesting facts."

Steve couldn't help but smile at the thought of how excited Gracie was about the wedding.

Danny's decision to discuss what she had emailed him, as opposed to completing the task at hand so they could both get out of there, was another matter.

"So you decided to share those 'interesting facts' with me? As opposed to … oh I don't know … doing your job so we're not stuck here all weekend?"

Danny scoffed at the files on the table beside his feet. "I'll get to it. But some of this stuff is really fascinating. The Danish maidens family didn't approve of the marriage so the friends of the couple got together and 'showered' them with gifts so they could make it without the dowry. And that's where wedding showers come from."

"I don't think Catherine and I will have a shower," Steve said without looking up from the evidence pictures he was organizing.

Danny bark laughed.

Steve's head shot up. "What?"

"There is no way … and I mean NO way … you aren't having a wedding shower."

"Catherine and I have everything we need," Steve insisted.

"That may be the case," Danny nodded, "But my daughter is determined to give two of her favorite people in the world the full wedding experience. Plans are already underway … at least in Grace's head … for the most romantic shower ever. Just deal with it."

Steve smiled. "Well, if it's important to Gracie I guess it'll be ok."

"Did you know that in many ancient cultures the bride and groom cross-dressed to confuse evil spirits?"

"Are evil spirits really that easily fooled?"

Danny snorted. "Apparently."

"I'm not worried about evil spirits," Steve replied confidently, "And I'm sure Catherine isn't either."

"Of course not, but … that having been said … I would pay real money to see _you_ in a wedding dress."

Steve grinned. "Don't hold your breath."

"A LOT of real money," Danny reiterated.

"I think I'll pass. Can we get back to work now?"

"The bride stands to the left of the groom at the ceremony because in the old days a groom needed his right hand free to fight off other suitors," Danny continued.

"So much for getting this done today," Steve sighed as he abandoned the pretense of working and leaned back in his desk chair. "You think I'm gonna have to fight off suitors at the altar?"

"You never know," Danny smirked.

"I'll risk it. Besides, Catherine can take care of herself."

"According to Greek tradition a bride should tuck a sugar cube in her glove to sweeten the union."

"You're making that one up," Steve scoffed.

"I'm not," Danny shook his head. "Is Catherine even wearing gloves?"

"I don't think she's decided what she's wearing yet."

"I can't really picture her as a glove wearing bride … I see her wearing a simple mermaid style … maybe a fit and flair … but not a princess type gown."

Steve looked at his best friend incredulously. "Who are you?"

"Grace has been watching a lot of _Say Yes to the Dress_ getting ready for gown shopping with Carrie and Catherine."

"And because Grace is watching you have to watch?"

Danny shrugged. "I guess so."

"Is this _The Notebook_ all over again? Are you using Grace as cover because you like to watch shows about bridal gowns?"

"What the bride wears is a very important," Danny said defensively.

Steve smiled. "Catherine will look beautiful no matter what she wears."

"That's true," Danny agreed. "Did you know the tradition of tiered wedding cakes originated with a game where the bride and groom attempted to kiss each other over an ever rising pile of cake?"

"Oddly, I did not."

"You better start brushing up on your wedding lore," Danny chided. "For example, did you know brides carry something old on their wedding day to symbolize continuity with the past?"

Steve's face softened. "That one _is_ interesting. I didn't know that but it's … yeah … fitting for Catherine and me."

"According to some research the average married couple has sex 68.5 times a year."

Steve looked aghast. "Gracie did not come up with that one."

"No," Danny nodded to his tablet. "I looked that one up on my own."

"Putting aside the question of what half a sexual encounter would involve," Steve smirked, "68.5 times a _year_? That can't possibly be right. That's only a little over once a week."

Danny nodded. "That's what it says."

"There must be some mistake."

"As I keep telling you, my friend, when it comes to amorous activities you and Catherine are definitely outliers."

Steve's brows knit together as he continued trying to wrap his mind around the concept.

"Approximately 300 couples a day tie the knot in Las Vegas. Have you and Catherine considered eloping?"

Steve snorted. "The line of people who would be VERY unhappy with that idea starts at Gracie."

"Not to mention Nonna," Danny chuckled.

"Elizabeth, Grandma Ang, Carrie … " Steve listed off names. "Not to mention Joseph Rollins would have my head."

"Probably," Danny conceded.

"Besides, I don't want to elope," Steve said genuinely. "I'm looking forward to standing up in front of our family and friends and marrying Catherine."

Danny smiled. "You've come a long way from 'She's not my girlfriend'."

Steve couldn't disagree. "I guess you're right. But the thing is … " His voice trailed off.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Even when I was saying that … I mean it was true because Catherine and I … we hadn't actually defined our relationship … what I mean is … we hadn't put words to it."

"You'd put words to it," Danny teased, sensing that Steve was having trouble verbalizing his feelings. "They just weren't very good words."

Steve smiled but pushed on, determined to make sure Danny understood what he was trying to say. "What I'm getting at is that the feelings were always there, always, even when the words weren't."

"I know that, Steve."

"My relationship with Catherine … it was never casual."

Danny nodded. "I knew that from the first time you ever mentioned her. It's why I busted you about it so often."

"I figured. I just … it's important to me that nothing I ever did or said gave anyone the wrong impression about my feelings for Catherine."

"About that you need not worry, partner," Danny's grin widened. "EVERYONE knew how you felt about Catherine."

"So I've been told."

"Despite your crazy refusal to use the words."

"Well, I must have done something right because Catherine agreed to marry me."

"I've said it before and I'll continue to say it," Danny shook his head. "The luckiest son of a bitch on the planet."

"I can't disagree," Steve smirked. "So how about you stop with the wedding trivia and we get this work done so I can get home and show Catherine how grateful I am to have her in my life. I'm thinking maybe a naked dip in the ocean then …"

Steve knew exactly how to redirect his partner's attention.

"No! STOP!" Danny held up his hands. "You know I want no details. Let's get this paperwork done and you can get on your way."

"Did we tell you that when we remodel the master bathroom we're gonna use those heat sensitive tiles we saw at the Palea house?"

Danny sighed. "Of course you are."

"I think it'll be interesting to see what kind of designs … "

Danny pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "I beg you to stop."

Steve had long since abandoned the idea of actually getting the paperwork done and now was just having fun teasing his best friend and trying to get out the door and home to Catherine "I'll bet if we really put our minds to it we could make some interesting pictures."

Danny stood abruptly. "I'm leaving. I was trying to impart some interesting wedding facts on you and you, as you often do, turned it into something tawdry."

"You started it talking about how many times a year married people have sex."

Danny huffed and headed for the door. "I'm done with you. Go home to your fiancée."

Steve's grin grew wider at the sound of the word. "That's the best idea I've heard all day."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
